Dance Lesson
by Wamakai
Summary: 5986 oneshot. Gokudera teaches Haru how to dance and discovers something in her arms. Usual fluff, a little intimacy and plenty of romance. No lemon. Please R&R? Many thanks :


**It would help a ton if I knew how to dance, but seeing as I have watched enough dance movies, in my estimation, to have a decent go at this, well, I think I've done a pretty good job. This was originally meant to be a Hibari x Haru fic, but I don't see him dancing any time soon so Gokudera will have to do. Let me know what you think? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own KHR or any of the characters in this fan fiction story. I only own the plot.**

"He can't dance. That's a known fact. His posture is all wrong and honestly, have you seen him walk? The balance needed for such a complicated dance is definitely not something he can handle..." said Gokudera showing Haru a complicated series of steps on his whiteboard. She scratched her head confused.

All she had done was ask him to teach her one dance. He was in a good mood and they had made peace a long time ago; a peace that was only dotted with arguments, not non-existent due to them. She had not understood Takeshi's advice at all. It had gone something like "Step and then mpah-mpah, like this... then lift your arms and whoo!" Including this detail to her request had earned her a detailed lecture on why Yamamoto couldn't dance, even though he was pretty good with his sword.

She supposed this was the way Gokudera taught, but maybe she should have asked Bianchi after all. She didn't understand him at all either.

At least he wasn't calling her a stupid woman... yet.

"Let me show you," he said suddenly taking her hand in his and helping her up.

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun, what are you..." before she could say any more, she was in his arms, one of his hands linked with hers and the other resting on her waist. She blushed at their proximity, all her thoughts flying out the window.

"Now, take one step back and sway," he said helping her move. She stepped back as he said and she almost lost her balance. Strong arms wrapped around her before she could.

"Come on stupid woman, it's not that hard!" he said impatiently and helped her stand upright again. She should have argued against his insult and she would if he wasn't so impatient that she learn.

"Now, let's try again..." Her hand was in his, then she was in his arms, his hands moving up her side to straighten her back. Then he stepped forward and smiled.

"Yes. That's it... ow!" he exclaimed and let her go abruptly when she stepped on his toes.

"I'm sorry," she said with a blush watching him hop around the room. She stifled a giggle. He growled and looked back at her pointing a serious finger.

"It's not funny," he said. She at once straightened and tried very hard to hide her smile as she shook her head. He was smiling now too. He slowed down a bit and stepped back with her then forward. He let go of her and spun her out then back into his arms, her back to him, his hands on her hips. She gasped when he whispered in her ear.

"That's good, now one step forward, move your hips," he said applying a very gentle pressure on one side. She did as he said and then felt him tug gently indicating that she should step back. Then he turned her back to face him, her brown eyes meeting green ones and not wavering once. His instructions now came out whispered instead of barked.

"Follow my lead," he said. She nodded and he smiled a bit more, his gaze never once leaving hers.

His hand caught hers and twirled her in front of him. Abruptly, he pulled her to him and pushed her away again. She grew fascinated as her body moved in line with his. Of course it was absurd that she should know any of this, but he had said to follow him. So far it was working fine...

One step brought them closer, one more and he had her in his arms again.

One note guided his hand to her waist and the other to her hip. He pressed her slightly there and she moved. He pressed the other side and she moved again. Taking a deep but necessary breath, she felt his hands move up her back as he dipped her low with the end of the music.

"There, that wasn't so bad," he said meeting her now smouldering gaze. She held on to his arms afraid she would fall if she let go, but afraid he would push her away anyway, she was caught between the two options.

Then his face was close to hers before she could even gasp.

"G... Gokudera-kun," she said. He didn't say any more. He dipped his head and caught her lips in his. She sighed and ran her hands up his face into his hair. When they finally came up for air, his hands were on her waist partially under her shirt and hers were tangling in his hair.

"Have you ever danced the tango?" he asked with a breathless smirk. She shook her head and gave him a mischievous grin.

"Maybe you should teach me that one too," she said. He smiled.

This was going to be one long dance lesson, but one he didn't particularly mind teaching.


End file.
